


Hinata Does What Kageyama Wants

by corruptfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, KageHina - Freeform, Like there's almost plot, Locker Room, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, Tanaka's there for like one second, Watersports, but its really just porn, my back hurts from carrying this whole kink, piss drinking, where are the rest of the piss kink writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptfiction/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: The team is sick of Hinata and Kageyama fighting.They leave them in the locker room to deal with it themselves.Of course, their solution is unconventional.The point here is that not enough people write piss fics for my ships so now I have to do it myself. This may be the longest single chapter I've ever written as I am usually extremely impatient. Please enjoy this fic of me self projecting onto Hinata.Also I LIVE for comments please let me know if you like it, it really means the world to me.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 285





	Hinata Does What Kageyama Wants

The boys of Karasuno’s volleyball club were giving it their all in their current practice match against Fukurodani. Even if it was just a practice match, losing was the worst feeling some of them could think of. Hinata couldn’t stand to lose. Every time they did, it was like his heart shattered, and even though some of them were okay with losing knowing they could always play another time, seeing the energetic redhead reduced to a sad heap was disheartening for them all.

So when Bokuto scored the winning point, and Hinata seemed to crumble to the ground, worn out and miserable, the entire team was filled with sorrow. Still they had to convince him to get up, so they could line up, and thank the other team for playing even when they didn’t feel very thankful inside. Hinata had to suck it up and be polite, and he liked the other members after all, it really wasn’t anything personal. It was just a practice match, he would be okay. There was always next time.

Bokuto rounded the net and gave him a pat on the back. “You were amazing out there! You nearly had us. Our teams are pretty evenly matched now, huh? You guys have changed a lot.”

Hinata put on his smile, like a ray of sunshine beaming from him, grateful for the compliment. “Yeah. Next time we’ll win for sure.”

“Oh, very confident there. We’ll see. Good game, Shoyo!” They shook hands and the Fukurodani team prepared to leave as the Karasuno boys headed to their locker room, ready to change out of their sweaty uniforms and some chose to shower before heading home. 

Hinata’s mood seemed better, as he spouted off to his teammates about how he would make sure to score the winning point next time they played, as he took his shirt off. Across the locker room, Kageyama’s dark eyes followed the curvature of Hinata’s collarbone, then down his chest. He looked so soft, yet toned. Two pretty pink nubs stood out on his chest, hard with the cool air of the locker room. Kageyama had to distract himself before his cock would start to ache.

“Why are you going on about winning, you’re the one who cost us the game anyway,” He interrupted Hinata’s rants and was immediately met with yelling.

“Me?! You’re the one who tried that setter dump and failed!”

And then it became a jumble of incoherent shouting and insults from the two as they started throwing punches until Daichi and Tanaka pulled them apart. Daichi frowned at the lowerclassmen, sighing. “You guys need to get over it. Seriously, how many times do we have to remind you that you’re on the same team now. All of us take responsibility when we lose, and all of us celebrate when we win. You need to resolve this before practice tomorrow. We’re  _ all _ getting sick of it,” he gestured to the rest of the team, who all were already dressed and ready to leave, and staring at the two.

“Just this once, I’m trusting you with the gym key. The rest of us are going home, you guys need to figure your shit out  _ tonight. _ ’

And within a few moments all but Tobio and Shoyo had left. They stood watching each other for a few moments, and Kageyama’s eyes drifted back to those little pink nubs again. If they weren’t fighting how could he stop himself from staring? Hinata followed the setter’s gaze and felt his cheeks heat up, turning away from the invading eyes. “What are you looking at me like that for, jerk?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he finally turned away and began to change out of his own clothes, “Nothing, dumbass.”

“You were just looking at my chest. I’m not a girl, I don’t have boobs, why were you staring at me?”

“Maybe I don’t care for girl’s boobs,” the dark haired boy muttered before heading toward the showers, ready to wash off the sweat that coated his skin from their game, only to be followed by the redhead. Hinata was watching him closely as he grabbed a towel and got his things set up to shower before turning to face him. “Are you planning on showering with me or something? Why are you following me?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Fuck off, man. That’s not funny,” but when Kageyama met Hinata’s eyes he looked dead serious. 

“You’re into guys, aren’t you? I’ve got a great gaydar,” Hinata grinned up at him. God, he was an idiot. A really attractive idiot.

So Kageyama rolled his eyes at him and removed his final article of clothing, his underwear, before going into the shower. “Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

He really didn’t expect the redhead to actually follow him in, and when he turned around after turning on the water, he was surprised to be facing the other first year, completely nude in front of him. He only let it shock him for a moment though, before seizing the opportunity and leaning down, taking one of the enticing nipples that got him into this mess into his mouth. Hinata couldn’t hold in the gasp and the way his back arched into the feeling, the other boy’s teeth biting gently at the sensitive nub. His hands flew up to grasp at Kageyama’s hair, tangling into it as he held tightly, moaning. One of Kageyama’s hands began to play with the other nipple, pinching and twisting it lightly. Between his legs, his cock twitched with arousal as he finally got to do something he’d daydreamed about since the first time they changed in the locker room together. After seeing Hinata’s body it was all he could picture when he would jack off at night, biting his pillow to quiet himself. Thinking about sucking on his nipples, grinding against him, coming inside of him. Sometimes he’d even think about tying Hinata up. About pissing on him or spanking his ass redder than his hair. He wanted to do anything and everything with the stupid, tiny boy. 

Now Kageyama desperately wanted to shove his cock into that tiny supple mouth, and he released the boy’s nipples and pushed down on his shoulders. Hinata took the hint and knelt before him, anxious but, if his hard-on was anything to go by, clearly eager. He opened his mouth wide, letting his tongue lay out, and Kageyama could feel his own heartbeat accelerating at just the view of it.

Unknown to Kageyama, he wasn’t the only one daydreaming about it. Hinata always got a little hot and bothered when the other boy would yell at him, smack him around. The attention itself was enough, but it filled his head with the ideas of being at someone else’s will, and that made things even worse. Kageyama didn’t see just how smitten the boy was, and Hinata did everything to hide it. Until today.

Gripping those ginger locks, Kageyama slowly eased his weeping cock into the small mouth before him. He was a little bigger than average, cock long and thick enough to fill the small boy’s mouth fast, but he wasn’t all of the way in. So he held Hinata still as he pushed further, his dick curving down the redhead’s throat, who suppressed his gags and instead swallowed around the head of the cock, making the dark haired boy inhale sharply. It squeezed him so good. He wouldn’t last long like this, he thought.

Then, finally, he started to move. Hinata was lightly sucking and hollowing his cheeks, but Kageyama was holding his head still so he couldn’t bob. He was thrusting, instead. Face fucking the slightly older boy, forcing his cock all of the way in each time. One of Hinata’s hands was busy pumping his own erection, dripping precum down it’s shaft, and his free hand raised to play with the balls behind the cock, gently prodding and rolling them in his hand. 

Kageyama’s was already nearing his limit when he pulled out to spray his load all over the younger’s gorgeous face and open mouth. He barely gave it a moment before shoving his cock into that wet heat again, a mischievous smile on his face, making eye contact with Hinata. Hinata breathed heavily through his nose, waiting for whatever would come next.

Then he felt the hot liquid filling his mouth and trickling down his throat and had to stop himself from coughing and almost accidentally biting down on the cock in his mouth.

Kageyama was pissing;

Kageyama was pissing down Hinata’s throat.

And it didn’t deter Hinata’s aching cock at all.

He kept his gaze aligned with Kageyama’s as he swallowed some of it down, his throat squeezing the cock again, causing the oversensitive boy to grip his hair tighter and curse under his breath, “That’s right, drink it all.. You’re a fucking whore for me, aren’t you Shoyo?”

To show his agreement the shorter boy sucked enthusiastically on the cock filling his mouth up, swallowing the lasts of the stream and feeling as it began to harden again, but then Kageyama pulled out once more. “I want to fuck you, Hinata. Will you let me?”

“Is that even a question? I literally just drank your piss, Tobio..” Hinata let out a little snicker and stood up, pressing his lips to Kageyama’s. The kiss was sloppy, but perfect for them. Their teeth clashed and tongues flicked inside of each other’s mouths, and when they pulled away a trail of spit connected them until Kageyama laughed.

“Yeah, when you put it that way…”

“Do you have lube?”

A frown fell over Kageyama’s face. “Uh, shit, no. Wasn’t really expecting this..”

“Wait here…”

Hinata left the shower, and after a few minutes Kageyama started to think he wasn’t coming back, until the curtain opened again and the redhead stood there with a giant bottle of lube in his hands. “Damn where’d you get that?”

“Tanaka keeps it in his locker cause he always thinks he’s going to eventually get someone to do him, I saw it in there last week,” He smirked, “It’s full though. I doubt he’ll even notice if we use it, he never gets the chance to use it himself.”

Kageyama pressed him against the shower wall, whispering, “Perfect.” He pulled Hinata’s knees up, getting the redhead to wrap his legs around his waist as he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and then carefully, slowly, pressed one into the tight hole. Hinata buried his face into Kageyama’s neck as he adjusted to the foreign feeling. He knew a little bit about it from watching porn, and he didn’t want to admit to Kageyama that he hadn’t done it before, so he attempted to keep himself calm as the digits began to invade him. When one finally struck that special spot of nerves, his toes curled and his back arched so quick his head smacked back into the wall.

“Oh, fuck, Shoyo are you okay?”

“Do that again!” The redhead gasped and ground his hips down into the fingers, panting heavily, ignoring the gentle throbbing in the back of his head from the collision. He couldn’t think of anything but that pleasure. “Please, Kageyama!!”

Spurred on by Hinata’s words, Kageyama focussed on his fingers, pressing another in and reaching for Hinata’s prostate again as he pushed them in. He knew he hit it again when Hinata’s teeth bit into his shoulder, his loud moan muffled by it. When he removed his fingers Hinata whimpered at the loss, letting out quiet pleas of, “more, Tobio, more..”

Then Kageyama was breaching him with the head of his cock, and the redhead was harshly sucking on his neck this time, leaving red marks in his wake. When the setter’s cock was fully seated within him, all he could do was writhe and nip at the skin in front of him desperately. Soon, the room was filled with breathy moans, slick slapping of skin on skin, and the soft patter of the shower water beside them, long gone cold. The thick cock in his no-longer-virgin hole made Hinata’s vision blur, and then Kageyama’s hot tongue was against one of his nipples again and he was weeping as he came, feeling better than he ever had before. Somehow, jacking off didn’t seem like it would cut it after this.

White semen shot out over Kageyama’s chest as the redhead came, and his hole squeezed even tighter around Tobio’s dick, until, a few short thrusts later, he spilled his own into the twitching hole before carefully pulling out. Hinata’s legs fell down from the other’s waist, exhausted from holding himself up, and he nearly crashed to the floor, legs too wobbly to even hold himself up, but Kageyama held him by the shoulders. “We should clean ourselves up.. But the water’s cold.”

“It’s okay.. It’ll keep us from getting horny again,” Hinata giggled as he began to gain control back in his legs. “I think we resolved our issue for Daichi.”

“Oh my god, is that really your first thought?”


End file.
